


"You're Late"

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eisuke's thoughts as he waits at the end of the aisle for his bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Late"

It’s a cool late summer evening. A slight breeze in the air causes the occasional cherry blossom to fly past. A small chorus of birds in the distance sing, their song barely audible over the soft music of the string quartet. Though the temperature is moderate, my back is drenched with sweat, and my hands are clammy. Pulling on my collar, I glance to my left. My mobster best-man stands there, a smile threatening his lips. He curtly nods in my direction, before I glance at the men sat on the front row. Baba’s grin has been on his face for the last few days; Ota has his token smile, though this time his eyes seem to match; Mamoru, for once, isn’t puffing on his cigarette, though he still slouches. I guess you can’t change old habits, even if it is a wedding.

Time is slow. I feel as if I’ve been on my feet an age. Glancing at my wrists, I realise that I’m not wearing my watch. I click my tongue in annoyance; where is she? Have the last few years not taught her anything? She should never keep me waiting. I smile to myself as I remember the times when she first started cleaning my penthouse. She would try so hard, despite the ridiculous demands I had made of her. I admit that at first, I didn’t think much of her, and thought her disposable. I cringe slightly at the thought of how I treat her, how I threatened to have Soryu dispose of her, how I had her pretend to be my lover. Pretend indeed. As time went on, we grew closer and closer. I can’t pinpoint the time when I truly fell for her, but she somehow managed to entrance me. Before long, I didn’t own her, despite buying her from auction. She owned me. She still owns me, my heart, my body and my soul.

And today is the day I make her my bride.

I offered her a big wedding in Europe. I told her we could fly over anytime, and I would give her the biggest faiytale ceremony that money could afford. I would have hired the world’s finest venues, entertainers, and caterers. I would have had hired a seamstress to make her own tailor-made dress that would put those of Royal Weddings to shame. But she didn’t want it. She wanted to get married outdoors in Japan, wearing her grandmother’s wedding dress. At first, I told her that wasn’t good enough: I wanted the biggest, and best, wedding. While I always want the best, I genuinely wanted to offer her the best also, because she truly deserves it. Perhaps I hadn’t chosen my words correctly, because she cried. I relented, of course. I can’t stand to see her upset, and so I gave her the wedding she wanted. Exactly as she wanted it. She even offered to pay for half the wedding. I refused all her attempts for her to pay; this wedding is pocket change to me, but for her, it must surely make a massive dent. Every time she tried to give me any money, I would spend twice the amount on a present for her, until she finally relented, letting me pay for the event. Though I already knew it, the argument confirmed everything: she loved me for who I am, and not my money or what I could offer her. For some reason she wanted me to be her husband, warts and all.

The crowd raises from their seats and the violin quartet change their performance, puling me out of my thoughts. I turn, staring down the aisle. Her father looks me in the eye, his own steely and full of thunder, sending a chill down my spine. It had taken over a year to get her father to accept me as his daughter’s fiancé; he hated his daughter in the spotlight, and the rumours about me in the press. He was of the mind that his daughter deserves better. Of course, he is right. She deserves the world. While I can buy her the world, and love her with all my heart, I cannot offer her a peaceful life. Strange things always happen to me, and as much as I try to keep her out of it, she is often dragged into my mess. I’m grateful that my soon to be father-in-law is only aware of the media portrayal of me, rather than the fact that I know mobsters, thieves, back-street doctors, and corrupt politicians. And that we together run black-market auctions. Sometimes I feel awful for taking such a precious person and dragging her into my world. But I know that without her, I wouldn’t be the same. I needed her. It’s selfish of me to keep her, but she expressed desire to stay with, so I will never let her go.

Trying to hide the guilt I feel eveytime I think of her father, I shift my gaze toward her.

Her grandmother’s dress gathers slightly in the wrong places, and though a tailor made dress may have fit her perfectly, it wouldn’t have brought out her true beauty. A fitted dress would not have made her smile the way she is doing so now. While she would be beautiful, she wouldn’t be stunning. As I gawp at her, I hear a few sniggers from my friends. I don’t glance their way; instead I greedily look her up and down, amazed that this beautiful woman is only minutes away from becoming my wife. My mouth is dry, and my sweaty hands are cold to the touch.

I take her delicate hand from her father, bringing her close to me,

“You’re late” I whisper in her ear. She rolls her eyes at me, though not without a giggle escaping her lips.

“Don’t roll your eyes, I shouldn’t have to punish you on a day like this”

Her blush deepens, and I smirk at her. Though outwardly I act arrogant, and I give her orders, in my heart they are just excuses to be close to her. I tell her I will punish her as to lie to myself that I’m in control, but I’m not. I call her stupid to hide the fact that I find her ridiculously adorable. I demand for her to be on time because I can’t stand being away from her for longer than I have to. And though I hate waiting around, and though I always want her with me as soon as humanly possible, I will wait for her. Though I’m not happy about it, I am willing to wait for her to get to my penthouse. I am willing to wait for her taking ages to get dressed and fix her hair. I was willing to wait at the end of the aisle and watch her slowly walk toward even though I wanted more than anything to hold her in my arms.

I will wait for eternity, though I will never tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr page @zaizenakiyoshi


End file.
